The Caged Bird
by lovelylies
Summary: From the beginning of Alfheim Online her wings had been clipped, hidden in bird cage at the top of the World Tree. Will she ever be free? Inuyasha x Sword Art Online
1. Chapter 1

**The Caged Bird**

Chapter one

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
When, oh when will it come out  
In the night of dawn"

_"How long has it been?" _A young woman questioned to herself. Sitting on an ornate bench, she tucked a piece of her hair behind one ear and gently laid her for head against the bars of her cage.

She looked past the bars towards the sky. "_Freedom."_ Rays of sun trickled through the foliage and danced across her face. She reached a slim arm through the bars, in a foolish attempt to reach the sky.

"What do you think you're doing, Kagome?" A harsh voice sounded.

She immediately retracted her arm, whipping around to face the intruder. She was met with a smug grin, cold eyes narrowing slightly. She averted her eyes to her lap, fists clenching the fabric of her gown.

He appeared suddenly, grasping her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "You will respect me, I'm the great Fairy King Oberon. You are mine." Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, Oberon grinned.

"I will never be yours."

Oberon pushed her roughly and turned on his heels, heading towards the door. "You'll learn soon enough". He entered the pin on the lock pad and vanished through the door.

"Someone, please. Please, save me."

AN: Okay, so theres the first chapter! I know its short, I wanna see what everyone thinks before I continue with it. Its not going to follow the exact story of SOA fyi. And I think it will be a kiritoxkagome pairing (as of now!) If you have any other pairing ideas, we can do a vote. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Caged Bird**

**Chapter Two**

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I'm motivated to get another chapter up. (More reviews= more updates!)

* * *

_-Flashback -_

Kagome gripped the edges of the bone eaters well. It had been 6 months since she was forced back into her time. Everyone she loved was gone. They had completed the legendary Shikon No Tama, all the pain and suffering vanished along with the final wish.

_"I wish for everyone's happiness, and the four souls to find peace." _

"Kagome dear, are you there?" Her mothers voice called. Kagome allowed herself one more look and returned home. She entered through the sliding door into the kitchen. Her mother with a knowing look rubbed her arm, "It's okay dear. I'm certain they are all fine and missing you terribly. He would want you to be happy, too."

All she could muster was a nod. She took a cup of warm green tea from her mother, and retreated into her room. Sipping the tea slowly she sat down at her desk. Her gaze falling upon the game case her younger brother Souta had given her.

_"Nee-san! Nee-san! You have to try this game, it's so cool!" He had run towards her enthusiastically. His excitement faltering for a second, "I think.. it could be an escape to another world." Her eyes softened at her sibling. "Thank you, Souta." She took the game, a small smile gracing her lips. _

"Alfiem Online.." She surveyed the cover, beautiful green fields, and a breath taking sky. She inhaled deeply, reminiscing of the sweet breeze in the feudal era. She drank the last of her tea, and plugged the netgear into her computer. She inserted the disk and waited for the light to turn green.

She lay slowly on her bed, pulling the gear over her eyes.

Piercing crystal blue eyes fluttered open. _"What..? This isn't the character creation menu." _Surrounding her was a never-ending landscape of white. She was floating alone, looking around anxiously for any signs of life. Kagome looked down, she was now dressed in a beautiful off the shoulder, white dress. (an: similar to Asuna's during this part of the series.)

"You've finally awoken, Kagome." A deep voice sounded.

Kagome spun around in the direction of the voice, eyes widening at the tall man in front of her. The man held her gaze, calculating eyes seemed to pierce her very being. His face was handsome, brilliant blonde hair falling to shoulder length. Adorned in a rich green garb, a solid gold crown topping his head.

Kagome focused in on the man's eyes. _"So evil. So.. Familiar." _She gasped and shook her head. "There's no way. This is impossible", she muttered. The man grinned sadistically, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Naraku.."

* * *

AN: Okay! There's chapter two. Thanks again for all the reviewers. J This chapter was to bring you up to speed on how Kagome is even in SOA.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Caged Bird  
Chapter Three**

The lack of reviews have been disappointing, this will be the last update until I get more feedback. Thank you.

* * *

"Kirito, I thought you should take a look at this." Agil started seriously, "There's been a lot of talk about this new game, Alfiem Online. It's supposed to be the new SOA." He slid the disc towards the younger man.

Kirito's eyes fell lazily upon the package, shrugging off its arrival. "Agil-san, I can't bring myself to play another game. Not after.."

Agil lowered his head, face turning grim knowing all too well what he meant. It had been months since the end of Sword Art Online; Kirito had defeated Heathcliff, and rescued everyone from the game. The world had dubbed him a 'hero' but he felt far from that.

_-Flashback-_

Kirito woke early, scrambling to pull on some fresh clothes. Exiting his room, he approached his younger sister's door. With a few knocks he called out, "Sugu! I'm leaving, I wont be home for awhile." Not waiting for a response, he turned on his heels and left.

Stepping into the hospital's elevator, a wave of nervousness washed over him. _"What if she's not what I expected? What if I'm not what __**she**__ expected?" _The elevator doors opened with a chime. He stepped out surveying his surroundings; he walked down the hall, eyes skimming each room number and patient nameplate. Finally finding the correct number he began to enter the room.

"Please sir, move out of the way!" A few nurses flew by him into the room. A pitiful wail was heard, "Asuna! Asuna! Hold on!" Kirito froze in the doorframe as the two nurses began to give CPR.

'It wasn't supposed to be this way.'

He didn't dare show his face in front of her family. He didn't dare look at Asuna's lifeless body. He turned, ran and never looked back.

_-Present time-_

"They say there's a trapped hime.." Agil started, continuing when Kirito lifted his head up. "It's rumored that she's a real player, who's forced to stay logged in." Sliding a photo towards him, "Recently there was a group of players that were able to get somewhat close to the cage, they were able to snap a photo of her before they fell."

Kirito picked up the photo, eyes widening slightly. Resting on a large branch was a large brass birdcage. The interior looked like a botanical garden, lavish flowers and a large fountain. His breath hitched in his mouth, she was beautiful. The young woman was half turned, looking slightly over her shoulder. Midnight black tresses fell to her waist in curls. She had milky white skin, and haunting crystal blue eyes.

From just one photo, he was hooked.

He grabbed the disk that was still resting on the counter before him. "Thank you, Agil." He was given a nod in response. Kirito took his leave from the bar, heading in the direction of his home.

Kirito entered his house quietly, sliding his shoes off at the door. He made his way upstairs noticing Sugu's light was off. 'She must be sleeping.' Not wanting to disturb is younger sister, he walked silently towards his own room.

Kirito prepped his net gear, and inserted the disc. Sliding the mask over his face once more, he laid down on his bed. A familiar warmth rushed over him as he let the net gear lull him to sleep.

* * *

It's a short chapter I know. Haven't been too inspired lately. Again, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
